


一本笔记

by Secondarysuccession



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondarysuccession/pseuds/Secondarysuccession
Summary: Alex中心，捏造的青年时代。”林间雪球花开，飞来一只小鸟，轻轻梳着它那白羽毛。”
Kudos: 1





	一本笔记

P18（发黄的一页）

进修的指示周二下达，通知书周五寄到三号屋。国立大学，翻译——也许这是最符合青年人的身份，读学士学位，参加研讨会，一个译员的背景里需要引用对母校的描述，不管是国立还是城市学院都一样。这听上去比过量服用酒精饮料和“新文化”，因学生帮派斗殴而闻名要健康，清洁、体面和安全。不管怎样，两年内的任务量会被压缩到一个较低的限度，也更多位于本土，除了要在世界各地收尸。好吧，几乎要感动得落泪，把它等同于休假生活了。

胜利日前夕，我租住的街区举办了一场小型音乐会，为卫国战争中的老兵。下午我正在给绷带打结，管弦乐声忽然灌满了这间临街的卧室。窗户里飞进了低哑的拨弦，高亢的欢呼，熟悉亲切的歌和姑娘们的小提琴声。有人拿新换了簧片的口琴吹奏四十年前的歌儿，声音格外清亮：听风雪喧嚷，看流星在飞翔；我的心向我呼唤，去动荡的远方。谢幕后的掌声和欢呼一浪一浪响起。之后他们宣读名单，我不知道这个街区里有这么多年老的，在世的，离世的战士，保卫者们。和窗前的枞树，这间屋子低矮的门框和延续了半世纪的城区相比，十九岁的我实在是年轻得过了头。然而大地拥抱年轻的卓娅和舒拉，却不一定会慷慨地接纳一个隐藏姓名的青年，尽管她一视同仁地爱着所有孩子——

不论如何，明天九点前记得去第三大街买一枝红色康乃馨，现在花可不太好买到。

P42

今年的冬季可以称得上和煦，没有持续一周的暴雪，飞絮一样的雪片只在昨天夜里飘洒了一阵子，今早街道地砖上结了薄薄的冰壳。这样倒不错，换到火柴盒一样的短租宿舍之后前往校区的路程延长到了一个钟头，在寒冷的地方停留太久对身体没什么好处。这栋三层小楼四周有三间印染厂、一家医院、两家纺织厂、银行，老旧的商场电影院和外资药厂车间。隔着因防尘降噪需求而种植的行道树茂密的枝叶，轻工研究所大楼的背面正对着我房间的窗口，这种人为创造的便利也就是我在十二月顶着风雪多走几公里的理由。住在这儿的多是印染厂和纺织厂的工人，穿着颜色相近的工装摘掉头上混着灰尘的棉絮，这样的棉絮在每周打扫卫生时都能从床底下扫出几团，和掉落的头发摆在一起好像凶杀案现场。大概成片的楼房，街道和梧桐树都是某个大型车间的一部分。一个大学二年级的毛头小子在这儿出出进进总有点突兀，好在工人们往往用关怀的心态把我想象成打两份工还助学贷款的穷困学生，冻了一整天之后，房东太太的热茶也是种安慰。

老鼠给我捎来了娜塔申卡的信，她仍然用极大的热情向我这个久不见面的哥哥描述家里的情况。爷爷最近没有咳嗽，奶奶新烤的奶油派太甜了，纳斯佳……纳斯佳已经是一位七千克重，姿态端庄，雍容华贵的猫中女王了。她占据了起居室壁炉和安乐椅之间的全部领土，有一次因为烤火太过入迷，烧焦了头上的一撮毛。女王颜面有损，娜塔申卡专门为她煮了一条鱼。好吧，今天的汇报结束之后我就给她回信，这次要长一点，详细一点，把帆船，话剧社和涅瓦河的灯塔，这些我能够拼凑出来的好东西都告诉她……谢谢你，我的小白鹤，祝你健康幸福！

P71 （字迹显得有些愤慨的一页）

三年来我为不同人送过行，有人少了一条胳膊，有人只剩下手表，领带和一只皮鞋，有人抓着我的手说他有一个女儿住在橡树大道，可还没说完门牌号，喉咙里只剩下嗬嗬的响声。但我没认真考虑过会碰上认识的人。我到达现场时柳德米拉还睁着眼睛，但气息已经没有了。她看上去惊愕又困惑。攻击人直指咽喉，可能她还没来得及有什么感觉就结束了。在当年共同受训的一批人里她年纪最小，然而不会有人当她是孩子。她很腼腆，不常说话，我对她没有更深的印象。她是波兰人，说起俄语来脸上总有种天真的紧张情绪。柳德米拉、谢尔盖、达吉亚娜和亚历克斯都是随手取的，和一百万个俄罗斯孩子相同的称呼。而她的波兰名字，她可能说过，但我们记住的是口令、暗号和任务信息，不可能记住一个名字——一个陌生的土地上生长出来的名字，一个婴儿睁开眼收到的第一份祝福，在下一次测试中留下来更重要，我是这么认为的，我从前都是这样想的。

在郊外的夜晚，一群少年坐在篝火前的夜晚，她唱过一首歌。是我家乡的民歌，她小心地解释。这是姓名之外波兰语留给她最后的礼物。她有亲人吗？有朋友吗？她为什么来到西伯利亚，来到圣彼得堡，她还回到过她的老家吗？这些我统统不知道。我只记得她唱过的那首歌，也许凭借这一点调子，我还能够找到歌词。这就是我所知道的全部了。波兰人、西班牙人、瑞典人，我不应该为尸体花功夫，执行秘密任务失败，消失得毫无痕迹那是最好，但是……但是。

不，请原谅我。

P72

找到它并没有花太多时间，安德烈正和音乐系的两名学生做一个小课题，他们的资料里有不少波兰民歌。我试唱了调子，他们很轻松地辨认出来：“是《小鸟》，很简单的曲子，小姑娘们经常唱。”好吧，现在我知道了。家乡的森林，花儿和爱情，她的祖国把她不能够经历的一切都放在六岁小女孩学唱的歌儿里，让她带去异乡了。

（不熟练的抄写，可以认出是一首波兰语短歌，附俄文翻译）

Ej, przeleciał ptaszek kalinowy lasek,

Siwe piórka na nim zadrżały.

Nie płacz ty, dziewczyno, nie płacz ty, jedyna,

Albo ci to świat mały?

Szumi gaj, szumi gaj, szumi gałązeczka

Żółte listki z drzewa padają, ej padają.

Zabrali mi chłopca, a ja w świecie obca,

Innego mi rodzice rają.

林中雪球花开，飞来一只小鸟，

轻轻梳着它那白羽毛，

不要哭吧，姑娘，你的天地宽广，

难道心胸这样小？

森林里的树枝发出沙沙的声响，

枯黄的叶子纷纷往下掉。啊，往下掉。

我钟爱的人儿，父母偏偏不要，

满腹的千言万语向谁告？

Leć głosie po rosie, ku zieleskim łąkom,

Przeleć Wisłę, przeleć dunaje,

Powiedzże miłemu, że ja się tu błąkam,

Że mi serce się kraje.

Leć, ptaszku, wysoko, leć, ptaszku, daleko

Do chłopca mego, jedynego. Jedynego!

Niechże on przyjeżdża, niechże on przybywa,

Bo mi rają niekochanego.

飞吧，我的歌儿，飞过维斯瓦河，

飞遍大草原和深山坳，

寻找我的爱人，诉说我的痛苦，

我的心儿破碎了！

请你快快飞吧，飞吧我的小鸟，

找到我爱人扑向他怀抱，在他怀抱。

催他赶快来呀，听我倾吐忧伤，

我要和他相爱永到老！

Kochanie, kochanie, dalekośwa siebie,

Niech płyną do ciebie moje łzy,

Szeroko, daleko słoneczko na niebie,

Jeszcze dalej jesteś ty.

Nie przybędziesz do mnie ani ja do ciebie,

Nie doleci do ciebie mój głos. Nie doleci!

Smutne życie moje, kiedy nie we dwoje,

Smutny mój -- bez ciebie -- smutny los.

我的眼泪流呀，流到你的身旁，

我的心上人，你可知道？

抬头看那太阳，高高挂在云端，

但你比它更迢遥！

你既不能飞来，我又不能飞去，

我的歌声你却听不到。啊，听不到。

没有你在身边，生活多么寂寞，

我是为你日夜受煎熬！

（接下来的几十页写满了文法笔记，记载了讲座安排和答辩时间，此前寥寥几页的个人生活记录被这本笔记的真实用途完全掩盖）

P156

这是我第一次参加毕业典礼，训练营结束后并不像现在有欢呼拥抱的学生、酒瓶、蛋糕和彩带，教官分配了代号，我们分派到不同部门，整个过程完全符合流程，冷静高效。

毕业舞会后的这一晚我是待机状态，因此没有推辞帕什卡和弗拉基米尔这两个醉鬼释放的好意，把两个头重脚轻的人架回学生宿舍。“我不想学建筑——嗨，这是个充满权力欲望的活计，一个控制狂教下面这一大批小鸡仔，让这些方盒子里的人……嗝，进门往哪里走，在哪里脱掉大衣，用空间分割去操控别人的脚步，精确到厘米！这让我觉得很恐怖，可我就这么毕业了！”弗拉基米尔的左手猛地高举向天花板上的渗水痕迹，“盖里、柯布西耶、安藤忠雄，随便哪个能从课本上走下来修修这该死的屋顶吗？噢……我用不着修了，留给下一任倒霉鬼吧，我毕业了！”帕什卡则数起今年内的两场大游行，嘀嘀咕咕说着他另一个举着标语喊完口号回来就给女朋友写“你的小狗，吻你”的海参崴室友。我在两个醉鬼远处的桌边喝水，听他们把话题转移到文法学院。“亚历克斯，好阿廖沙，你一定知道塔季扬娜的通讯地址……我的宁芙，文法学院最美的小夜莺！”我很想叹气，往他们两人手里各塞了一杯冰水，他俩豪迈地在空中碰杯：“为健康！”，“为塔季扬娜！干杯！”

我毫无醉意，因此不可能像他们这样大段地，口头地讲述自己的想法。论文答辩后导师瓦利卡夫人邀请我去她家中坐坐，例行谈了谈答辩阶段的表现后，她从书架上找到一本旧书，一部长诗，递给我：“孩子，你可以拿去看看，”她露出我所不熟悉的，母亲或祖母们常常露出的笑容，“年轻时候，倘若有人问我在描写战争和前线的书中看到了什么，我会说，革命，”她眨了眨眼，“而今天，六十五岁，在这儿看着你们的文章。我会说——生活。”我一时间怀疑起她的背景和动机，然而思来想去，这只是师长对学生的期待。不是教导我将语言作为武器，冷静地说服，巧妙地引诱；也不是命令我沉着地战斗，夺取胜利和成果。她只是说，这是个人建议，孩子，去寻找你真正的生活吧。

噢，也许关于生活，而不是革命，帕什卡、弗拉基米尔和安德烈比我懂得更多。

P180

（夹着一张明信片，正面画着深蓝浅蓝的河水，河上飞舞的鸥鸟，帆船和涅瓦河标志性的白色灯塔；背面写着：给最好的哥哥万涅奇卡，娜塔莉亚·伊万诺夫娜·帕基特诺夫。一部分纸张被裁掉，装订线前留下整齐的痕迹。）

P257

顶头上司们，或许还有敬爱的伊万·彼得诺维奇·帕基特诺夫同志需要这件文物，所以由我进行编造，差一点害死某位考古学教授和她最忠诚的学生，真不错。三叶虫、沉积岩和荷鲁斯的眼睛是很脆弱的东西，就像从前在国立大学的草坪上读的诗歌，“遗忘我的人足以构成一座城市”，他白墙上的签名不是一桶漆就能抹去吗？它不能让革命事业、生活或者这个世界更好或更坏，它不能拯救或者摧毁任何人，只能让一个人坐在一栋将要倒塌的楼里拉小提琴。这既不是被迫，也不来自什么自由意志——仅仅是来自另一个世界的光线偶然照下来，照到他面前。

谁知道呢。伊万同志说的不错，这是我的天职。

（一部分纸张被裁掉）

P301

我给娜塔申卡写信，亲爱的小白鹤，公司把我调动到南中国工作，今后很长一段时间内恐怕很难和你联系了。祝你永远平安，幸福，健康！

我的信寄去莫斯科，爷爷奶奶和纳斯佳走后，乡下的老房子已经卖掉了。六岁以前我和娜塔申卡在唯一的铁道旁边玩耍，猜下一辆火车是黑色运煤车还是绿色的客车。绿皮车驶过的时候我把她举到肩膀上，她高高兴兴地对着人群，在这里停留一分钟的男女旅客们挥动手帕。现在我坐着火车去了孟买，北海道，和中国成都，走进了空前广阔的世界，生活到如今我称得上满意吗？也很难说。现在按照指示我需要保护那个中国黑客，在岛上找些他们会感兴趣的东西。这是一个没有设置期限的任务。我会进入鹤群中吗？和柳德米拉，和彼得一样。同期受训的十二个人中已有五位回到了故乡，我从来都被寄希望于对世界产生持久的影响，作为律师手中的古朗剑赢取所有胜利。律师有无数把剑可以更换，而对武器来说，取得胜利就是它全部的生活。也许我一直是这样的人，一把剑，受人掌控的一件武器，与生俱来的使命是残杀和破坏，我的作用取决于被掌控在谁的手中。但现在我是Erebus的代理律师，这场庭辩中它的胜负——我的胜负，在这个岛屿上完完全全地掌握在我自己手中了。

这本笔记该烧掉，不留痕迹，不过确认自己是真实存在的不大容易，我还是把它留在这里。它能够提醒，亚历克斯·伊万诺维奇·帕基特诺夫，娜塔申卡的哥哥，万尼亚。他不是一把剑。他是他自己的主人。

（许多页空白）

P352

（贴上了几张纸条，纸上充满折痕，似乎是被揉成纸团又展开。有从练习本上撕下的格纹纸，吸水厚纸和横条纸，有的蹭着血迹）

“陀思妥耶夫斯基写道，集中营里的人被监督着砌砖墙，砌成之后又推倒，因为重复无意义的劳动本身是最大的惩罚。那时我警戒着四周，而JP在电脑上敲着代码。他听到这句描述头也不抬地用中文说‘那陀老先生必定没写过深度学习模型’，插上了U盘，‘他不知道无用功结束之后机器就能跟你唠嗑，现在看我的吧’。”

“真令人惊讶，我不常见到多语者，往往少有这样的时刻，用能想到的几种语言中的所有词语、词组和句子来表达自己，很少有亲身验证语码混合交流的机会。和不同国家的受训学员用本族语交流可以博得好感，获取帮助和机会，这是我主动掌握其他语言的最初原因。我在杂煮汤一样混乱的语言环境里成长，可我有母语。无论在哪个国家都是一样：从小，孩子们被教导要热爱祖国的语言。可是，只有当他们第一次为祖国的文学作品热泪盈眶，他们才会明白：世界上没有别的话语，能够比祖国的语言更准确、更丰富、更美丽。而教师、学者，我的导师和朋友们送给我诗歌，送给我森林、白雪和铁钉似的群星，它会指引我回到故乡。”

（几页一些难以辨认的暗语和密码，两处蜘蛛涂鸦，对一份起诉书部分片段的摘录）

P360

我回到我的祖国，回到列宁格勒，回到莫斯科。作为自己生活的主人。这时候正是春天，小湖化冻了，在榉树的影子下游着几只野鸭。我去拜访瓦利卡夫人，只有一位小伙子，她的远房侄子在那里。夫人的遗嘱中提到，假如有学生前来拜访，务必从她的藏书中挑选一本留作纪念。我选了她曾经借给我的那本长诗，向那个青年道谢，他显得很惊讶——就挑这本六十年前出版，沾着茶渍，被翻烂了一个角的书吗？我向他表示感谢。

后来翻开它，在扉页上，我又一次看到导师摘抄的两句话：

殊死的战斗不是为了荣耀，

而是为了大地上的生活。

——《瓦西里·焦尔金》


End file.
